onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 550
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 629 p.15-17 and 630 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.8 | rank = 6 }} "Hody's Accident - The Evil Drug's True Power!" is the 550th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The New Fish-Man Pirates head to the Gyoncorde Plaza to execute King Neptune but before getting at the plaza, they demonstrate a little taste of their power by terrorizing and destroying everything in their path. By abusing the energy steroids due to the pain caused by Zoro's cut, Hody Jones transforms. King Neptune briefly explains the side effect of the drug. In the meantime, Luffy and Jinbe are still arguing about whom should stop Hody. Long Summary While Hody Jones and his crew are on their way to Gyonchorde Plaza, the other members of the New Fish-Man Pirates are causing trouble over Fish-Man Island. Daruma is chewing through the Candy Factory with his jaws and states it's cause his fangs ache. He tells his crew that he's heading towards the plaza and tells them to meet him their and says the citizens have no more hope while digging away towards the plaza. One citizen says only the princes can defeat the crew since they have four shark fish-men, a squid and a octopus merman in the crew. With Dosun, he's weakened and tied up thanks to Fukaboshi having defeated him. The citizens wonder if they can exchange him and the others for Neptunes sake but Dosun says that's useless and while he speaks a crew member shoots an Energy Steroid in his mouth and his speech gradually changes while he states Hody would not hesitate to throw away his crew members for their cause and when his speech goes back to "dosun", he breaks free from his chains and starts rampaging and destroys some of the buildings with his hammer and tells his men to head towards the plaza. With Hyouzou, he's become very drunk from drinking too much and his crew tries to help him up to fight properly since they think he cannot hold a sword while another member warns them about him being very dangerous when drunk and Hyouzou grabs his swords and starts attacking in a mad frenzy and kills some of the crew members while unable to speak clearly about what he wants. With Zeo, he's causing trouble with his camouflage ability and harming several citizens while claiming they have no more hope and the princes will be defeated soon. His crew members comment on his abilities and while he's talking they see a cockroach and try crushing it while the citizens notice how he's stopped talking. It's revealed his crew member accidentally smashed Zeo with their weapons while Zeo starts talking more like it did not affect him while his crew comments on how he's called the Noble of Fish-Man District due to his skills. Zeo tells his men about his beliefs and they head towards the plaza. Meanwhile, Hody is suffering pain from the wound Zoro gave him again and demands more Energy Steroids despite a crew members protest and shovels down several of them and starts suffering great pain because of them. Back at the Sea Forest, Luffy and Jinbe are still arguing, with Chopper commenting that both want to save the island and their friends and can't understand why they have to fight one another when they both want to save Fish-Man Island. Meanwhile, the princes are all along their way to the plaze to save their father while Fukaboshi comments on how he thinks the Straw Hats are not bad and may have been misjudged, while his brothers agree with them. With Ikaros Much, the ministers and soldiers are laying beaten and almost killed from a Sea Bear. A member tries calming it down with fire only for Ikaros to curl up due to his fear of fire and tells them to put it out saying if they were trying to kill him he'd kill them first. A crew member says he's afraid of fire due to his childhood friend Daidalos getting too close to the sun and becoming dried squid. Ikaros stabs the offender and tells him to be more careful and his spear is a dried squid spear that sucks up all the moisture from the body and Ikaros flattens him with his multiple arms. As Hody and the others arrive and the citizens call out to Neptune, he says he shouldn't be called a great knight since he cannot even protect his people. Ikaros wants to know where Hody is and his crew members tell him about his wound and how he's been taking so many Energy Steroids and before he can finish Neptune scolds Hody for taking so many pills while saying he relies on them too much and Hody tells him to shut up as he starts screaming in pain. Ikaros comments on how dangerous the drug is and Hody's body starts feeling in great pain and transforms into a monster from his old self becoming much larger and terrifying to the point the animals are all scared. Hody comments on how he's much better now and uses a water shot on Neptunes army and it levels the whole area much to Neptunes shock. Hody then laughs at his new found strength. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The manga did not show any Ammo Knights guarding Dosun and his men. In addition, the anime portrayed Dosun causing more damage to Waterwheel Town than in the manga. *The anime shows that Hyouzou (while drunk) cuts a building to pieces in addition to cutting other members of the New Fish-Man Pirates. *In the manga, Zeo was only shown using his chains to strangle a civilian. In the anime, Zeo is shown fighting with several civilians and he does not use his chains like in the manga. In addition, the civilian shown from the manga is holding a sword instead of a broom and he is only punched instead of strangled. *In the anime, Hody Jones' transformation is completely shown onscreen while he is still riding on the sea beast. In the manga, his new form and increased power were first shown after he reached Gyoncorde Plaza. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 550 it:Episodio 550